Tables and other articles of furniture are often configured to have a number of legs that support a surface. For instance, tables may have legs, a stand or other type of base that supports a tabletop and a chair may have a pedestal, legs, or other type of base that supports a seat and/or a backrest. Examples of articles of furniture may be appreciated from U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,809,619, 6,164,217, 6,637,352, 6,662,731, 6,845,723, 7,066,098, 7,614,351, 7,712,422, 7,845,290, 7,878,128, 8,051,784, 8,069,795, 8,091,488, 8,171,863, 8,297,208, 8,359,983, 8,413,593, 8,578,864, 8,667,909, and 8,869,715 and U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2008/0196635. U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,629,451, 9,609,945, and 9,265,340 and U.S. Design Pat. Nos. D696,883 and D799,861 also disclose examples of an article of furniture and mechanisms that may be used in articles of furniture.
Some types of tables, chairs and other kinds of furniture may be nested, or stacked when stored to preserve space. For instance, tables or chairs may be configured to be stacked on top of each other or nested beside other tables. But, keeping an article of furniture in a configuration for nesting and/or stacking can often be problematic. For instance, some articles of furniture may be designed so that they are easily adjusted from a stacked or nested position to a use position. But, such ease of adjustability may also result in the article of furniture adjusting positions when a user does not desire this change in position to occur. Further, such an ease of adjustability can also contribute to users becoming injured or hurt when the position of the article is adjusted.
Some types of furniture can permit people to easily see who may or may not be working at or near the furniture. The lack of privacy can also be a distraction to a worker or team of personnel that are working. A privacy screen can help address such issues. Examples of a privacy screen for a table can be appreciated from U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2014/0158024 and U.S. Pat. No. 9,920,520. Other examples of privacy screens can be appreciated from U.S. Design Pat. No. D427,783 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,730,513 and 9,681,763. Tilting, or flipping, of tables can complicate installation and removal of privacy screens. For instance, flipping of tables for storage or nesting can require a privacy screen to be removed from a tabletop prior to the flipping to occur to avoid damaging the privacy screen.